A Secret Meeting
by Yaoi8293
Summary: Edd receives a letter from Kevin to meet him in the gym.


Double D had been waiting just outside the gym or Peach Creek High School just like Kevin had told him._**"Meet me at the back door to the gym 5 dork,"**_ the note had said. It was signed with a simple K but Edd knew who it was from when he saw the piece of just barely sticking out of the vent of his locker. He let out a light sigh, wondering what Kevin had in store for him today as he leaned against the wall. Double D hoped it wasn't like last time where Kevin had used the opportunity to pelt him with water balloons. That was in middle school and now they were seniors in high school and he certainly hoped the jock had grown out of such childish shenanigans. Edd looked at his watch again, it was 5:10.

"Kevin you had better hurry because I have much more important things that I could be doing right now," he muttered aloud, wondering why he even came in the first place.

"Relax will ya, I'm right here dork" a familiar voice said. Double D looked up to see Kevin peeking his head out the gym door.

"Kevin if this is another one of your tricks, so help me, I-I'll"

"Relax Double D I just want to talk to ya for a second ok? Now come here will ya."

After all the things that Kevin had done to Double D in the past Edd still couldn't help but try to see the good in people and so he decided that he would trust the athlete. Looking around to make sure no one would see him, Edd quickly sneaked into the backdoor which led to the boy's locker room. The room smelled strongly of sweat possibly tears, but Double D didn't say anything, having already expected the smell. He waited before they got to a bench in the back of the locker room before he asked the question that was burning in his mind.

"Kevin, what exactly is it that you wanted to talk about?" Double D asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well… you're smart… and… well" Kevin began to stammer suddenly nervous.

"Do you want me to be your tutor Kevin? If that's the case you didn't have to drag me here you could've asked me after class," Edd said, a little more annoyed.

"No, no that's not its just," Kevin paused for a moment, letting out a light sigh. "You know what, could you just close your eyes for a moment… please? It'll be easier for me to say without you staring at me.

"And–"

"and I promise I wont do anything to hurt you." Edd thought it over for a moment looking deciding he could trust Kevin this once, leaning against the wall of lockers and closing his eye. "Alright I'm all ears."

"Well Double D…. I umm… I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now, and I haven't been able to find the right time or place to talk to you, what with you and eddy and ed always hanging out. I mean they're your friends and all but this isn't something I want them to know and well… Double D…"

Edd could feel Kevin trembling with a combination of nervousness and fear. He could also tell that Kevin was getting closer and soon Kevin was standing directly in front, mere inches away. "Double D, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but here it goes."

There was nothing for a moment, and Edd was very confused, here WHAT goes? Just as he opened his eyes out of frustration he felt Kevin's lip crashing into his own. It wasn't much of a kiss but Edd could feel the electricity shooting through his body and instantly turning his brain into mush as he realized that the boy that had been a total asshole his entire life had just kissed him. Edd didn't move for a while, even after Kevin broke away, fear and tears welling up in his eyes. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way," Kevin started, his vice cracking, " I knew you probably wouldn't feel the same but I mean–"

Kevin abruptly stopped talking as Edd pulled the jock in for a deeper more passion-filled kiss. When the two finally broke apart Edd was the first one to speak. "All of my life, you were cruel to me, but whatever the reason I still have this huge crush on you, knowing you feel the same way, is… more than a relief, it makes me happy."

"I'm so sorry, Double D, I never meant ti hurt you I just… never knew how to show you how I really felt."

"Well, I guess this is a good start then" Edd finished, pulling in Kevin for another kiss. After what seemed like only a few short minutes the two emerged to find a dark sky littered with stars.

"Oh dear, mother and father will be very upset if I am late for supper" Edd said in a panicky voice.

"Don't sweat it, I can take you in my car double D." Kevin said grabbing Edds hand and dragging him to his car. Kevin cranked up the car and sped home to the cul-de-sac and pulled in to Edd's driveway, a single sedan parked in driveway. Edd opened the car door and was halfway out of the car when Kevin grabbed and yanked him back in to the car.

"Ow, kevin what was–" was all he could get out before the other man planted a kiss on his lips.

"Call me after dinner ok?" Kevin asked Edd slipping his hand into the pleasantly surprised Edd's hand.

"I will" Edd said, getting out of the car a second time. "Kevin please release my hand,"

"Promise me you'll call." Edd kissed the slightly older boys hand and said to him "I promise.


End file.
